Why did i have to tell you?
by athana233
Summary: Haruhi tell the person that she likes the most how she feels, but will she be able to keep her heart together when he can not return how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why did I have to tell you?

Haruhi walked slowly to the host clubroom "Another day of hard work at the club" she thought to herself. She let out a sigh of breath as she reached the door. When she walked into the room she noticed Mori sitting at a table all alone. "Mori are you here alone?" she looked around for Hunny who was always around with him.

"Hello Haruhi, yes I am, Mitsukuni is off eating cake with a girl I think he likes" Mori smiled when he said this then he pointed to a chair across him. She smiled and walked closer and sat down. The both sat there in silence for sometime.

"Umm…Mori" she was looking down at her hands that were resting on the table.

"Yes Haruhi" he was looking out the window

"What would you do if Hunny did get a girlfriend?" Haruhi blushed when she asked this question.

Mori turned his head and smiled "The same as I do now, I will always be there to protect Mitsukuni" he turned and looked back out the window.

"And what about you Mori? Do you have someone you like?" she loved looking at his profile.

"Yes I do Haruhi" he didn't turn to look at her.

"I do too" she turned her head and looked out the window too.

"You do" he was surprised.

"Yes but he is devoted to someone, so I know if I ever tell him how I feel, I know he will never feel the same way I do." She closed her eyes "Why did I tell him this?" she thought.

"Do I know this person?" he asked.

"Well yeah you do now him." She stood up and walked away from the table "Can you tell Kyoya that I'll be back. And Tamaki not to worry to much." She headed to the door. She was just about to close the door when she stopped "By the way Mori the guy I was talking about…. Is you." She closed the door and started to run as fast as she could.

Mori sat there looking at the door "What did she just say?" he stood up and ran after her.

"What the Hell was I thinking telling him something like that" she could feel her anger building up inside her "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid" just then she could hear voices coming closer to her.

"So Hunny who was the girl?" Kaorui asked as they neared the clubroom. They twins had seen Hunny with a girl they had never seen before.

Haruhi panicked she knew there was nowhere for her to hide so she kept on running.

"Oh come on guys you don't need to know her name." Hunny turned pink.

"Well you know I can find something on her don't you Hunny." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glassed.

There was no turning back now so she pushed right through the guys.

"Hey look its Haruhi," the twins said.

"Sorry guys can't talk now got to go." She pushed the twins out of the way.

Tamaki grabbed her hand "Are you ok Haruhi?" he asked

She looked over her shoulder to make sure Mori wasn't coming yet. "Yeah but I have to go so please let go." She pulled her hand away from him and started to run again. As they lost sight of her, Mori came running down from the opposite direction.

"Did Haruhi run this way?" he was about to push past them.

Hunny took a good look at Takashi there was something wrong "Takashi stop!" he called out. Mori stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes Mitsukuni" he said as he turned and headed back to the clubroom. Hunny fround at his reaction.

It took her some time to get out of the building and when she did she ran to the courtyard. Once there she sat down on a bench, and cried. She knew now that she told him he was going to break her heart. And that made her want to cry even more.

"I'll just go home for today" she thought to herself she pushed her bangs out of her face. "No I can't do that they'll be waiting for me to come back" Haruhi wiped her eyes and took a deep breath it was time to go back no matter how hard it was going to be.

"Mori sat by the window watching Haruhi, was she telling him the truth about how she felt?" he ran his hand through his hair

when Hunny looked up from the client he was with he noticed Mori sitting alone "Takashi, Takashi?"

"Yes"

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Hunny asked him

"everything is okay Mitsukuni, don't worry about me." When he turned to look back out the window he noticed that Haruhi was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone athana233 here well thanks for reviews i didn't think i would get any so soon. Ok let me clear up a few things first, the girl Hunny likes is just a girl sorry i needed to add her in to give Haruhi and Mori something to talk about sorry (bowing head). Next thing i made it so that Mori talks alot to Haruhi when they are alone because we all know that he talks very little even to Hunny. So thanks alot to Adnexus, LiTOSWTAZN, litttlefiction and Acien for the reviews. oh and Acien i fixed the problem you pointed out to me thanks a bunch for the help.

Chapter 2

Can you tell me the truth?

Haruhi stopped at the restroom and wet her face. When she was done she headed back to the clubroom.

Haruhi took a deep breath as she stood outside the clubroom "Sorry I'm late guys" she said as she came through the door, she walked up to Kyoya to get a list of her clients.

"You know if you're late again it's going to take you longer to pay us pack." Kyoya looked down at her.

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled "I know Kyoya, I'll be on time tomorrow" she waked to an empty table and sat down.

When she sat down her first client sat down across from her.

"Hello Haruhi, how are you today?" the girl asked

Haruhi looked up and was surprised to see the only girl in the whole school who she told that she herself was a girl. "Well hello Miss Kimberly"

"So…"

"So what"

Kimberly rolled her eyes "Did you tell him?"

"Kind of" she put her chin in her hand and tried to look cute for the guys who were looking at her and Kimberly. "But like I said there is no way he is going to respond to me."

"Well you never know, he just might" Kimberly looked over to where Mori was sitting he was staring hard at Haruhi.

After they talked for a while Kimberly's time was up so she left and Haruhi stood up when her next client walked to the table.

"This day seems to be going on forever" Haruhi said to herself as she smiled at her 20th client of the day. She looked up at the clock to see what time it was she was happy to see that it was almost time for her to leave.

Just then she noticed her client getting ready to leave so she stood up and helped her.

"Thank you for coming today" she said and bowed to the client

"Goodbye Haruhi" she smiled and left

As she stood there she notice Mori he was walking towords her, so she started to walk to the door.

"Haruhi stop right there"

Haruhi stopped and closed her eyes "Yeah Kyoya"

"Are going to tell me why you were late today" he asked

"Well when I got here Mori was the only one here. And I asked him to tell you that I'd be back"

she looked over at Mori "Didn't he tell you?" she looked back at Kyoya

"Takashi is that true?" Hunny asked everyone turned to look at him.

Mori looked at Haruhi she was inching her way to the door, Mori pointed in her direction everyone turned to look at her.

"What is going on you two?" Tamaki asked.

"This is going to be good" Hikaru and Kaorui said in unison as the smirked with happiness.

"Fine I'll tell you Tamaki" she sat down "I told Mori that I liked him." She closed her eyes and waited to the shit to hit the fan.

"And what did he say?" said a very quiet and small voice.

Haruhi looked up to see that Mori had asked the question "He didn't say anything, I ran away before he could."

"What do you want him to say to you." he said in a quite voice as he walked closer to her.

She looked into his eyes "I want him to say anything" she looked away

He reached out to touch her head. She jumped up from the chair "It's ok Mori I know that there is no way that you will never feel anything for me, but i just had to tell you how i feel." She rubbed the tears off her cheeks and smiled at him "Mori just forget everything I said" she backed away from his hand. "I have to go I'll see you guys tomorrow." She ran pass all the guys who were looking at Mori.

What Haruhi didn't know was that Mori had a really mean look on his face like he was ready to kill someone or something.

"Takashi are you going to go after her?" Hunny waked up to him and jumped up onto the chair that Haruhi was just sitting on he reach out and placed a hand on his shoulder "Do you have any feelings for her at all Takashi." Hunny smiled his bright bubbly smile "It's ok if you do, because we all lover her one of us more then the rest." Hunny turned and smiled at the guys.

"Yes…yes I do" he ran to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone sorry for the long wait for this chapter (bowing head). I thought I would clear this up before anyone reads more of this somewhat good story. Harui and the twins are in their junior year so they are 17-18 now and Tamaki and Kyoya are in their senior year so I would have to say that they are 18-19. I know that in the book that it said that Mori and Honey are in their senior year but for us they will never graduate. But in my story the are in collage so they are 19-20, Oh and the collage is affiliated with Oran High School so they walk over just to do the host club when their classes are over, believe it or not the girls from the High School seem to like older collage guys in the host club. Well I hope this clears some thing's up for all of you if it doesn't please feel free to send me any flames you think are owed to me (tears) so please enjoy. (Clapping hands. Why am I doing this? Your guess is as good as mine…lol…)

Your most humble FF author athana233.

Chapter 3

"Yes…yes I do," he said in a small voice he ran to the door. As soon as the door closed behind Mori Honey turned to look at the guys "So are you all ok with this?" he asked them

"We are!" the twins said as the raised their hands (why are they raising their hands?)

"And you Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked down at the papers in his hand "Well if it will make her do her work better…" he rubbed his chin "Then I guess its ok with me"

At last Honey turned to the last person in the room "And you Tamaki? How do you feel about this?"

"Well if he will make her happy then I guess I'll be happy for them." He smiled at the guys.

By the time Mori reached the courtyard Harui was gone "Damn it I missed her." He thought to himself as he ran to the one place he knew the she would be.

Harui was so happy she was about a 100ft from the front entrance and no one had stopped her.

"Harui! Are you done with club for today?" Harui stopped dead in her tracks when she turned she noticed it was Rei from her class. She had never talked to Rei before she was a nice girl always helped others with their work Harui had heard Hikaru and Karu talking about her.

"Oh hello Rei-San…what can I do for you?" Harui scratched her head.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat with me today?" Rei looked at her feet.

Harui blushed "Well I would like to but…." just then she noticed Mori coming out of the main building "I'm sorry I can't I really got to go." She stared to run again. When she reached the gate she stopped to look around, just then she heard a horn honk.

"Hey Harui-Chan." A voice said as the window rolled down.

Harui bent down to look into the window "Oh hello Blu-San" the man in the car was Airs Blu he was a handsome man he hand long black hair (it looked blue) and ice blue eyes, he worked at the same bar as Harui's dad (Airs is not a tyranny) he was the bartender he always talked to Harui when she stopped by to see her dad at work. She really liked to watch her dad at work he was so lovely and carefree while doing his work, so sometimes she would drop by to watch him.

Airs smiled at her "when your dad told me you dressed like a boy to go to school I thought no way she's way to cute for that… But I guess not huh… those clothes look really go on you Harui." He looked over her shoulder "Oh do you know that person Harui-Chan?" he nodded his head behind her.

Harui look over her shoulder it was Mori "Oh no… I …I need to go Blu-San" Harui started to walk away from the car.

"Hey Harui wait! Let me give you a ride home." She nodded her head and opened the door and jumped in.

When Mori reached the gate he saw Harui getting into a car with someone he didn't know and that worried him, way too much for his liking.

Harui looked out the back window of the car and watched as Mori got smaller and smaller.

"…Sigh…" she sat back in the seat

"Is something wrong?" he glanced at her

"I love him."

"What! And you just ran away from him like that" Blu pulled over the car when she said this.

"I don't want to be rejected by him." She put her hands over her eyes "I don't want to be broken, I don't want to be hurt." She could feel the tears run down her cheeks "Damn it twice in one day I cried" she thought as she angrily wiped the tears away.

"Harui I would never make you cry or hurt you." He reached over and grabbed her hand "I was going to ask your father first but now that you're here with me." He let go of her hand and touched her cheek "Harui will you be my girlfriend?"

Harui put her hands down and looked at him. "This is a dream this has to be a dream," she thought as she looked at Blu.

A/N:

OMG what should she so????? someone leave me a hint (evil laugh) see u all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Mori watched the car pull away he had a very bad feeling. He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back to the Host Club.

"Blu-san I don't know what to say" she looked up at him

"It's ok you don't have to answer me now" he said as he drove.

She rubbed her hand across her face "If I say yes to him then maybe I will be able to forget everything I said to Mori and how I feel about him" she thought to herself. By the time Airs pulled up to her house she had made up her mind, she was going to accept him.

As she reached for the handle she stopped "Blu-San" he turned and smiled at her "yeah Hauri-chan" she took a deep breath "Yes I'll be your girlfriend" she pushed open the door.

Airs Blu reached out and stopped her "Great!" he pulled her a little closer and kissed her. this of course was not her first kiss thanks to Tamika. this was after all her first kiss with a person of the oppsite sex.

Hauri blinked a couple of times to clear her head.Airs smiled at her and ran his thumb across her lips. "I'll see you this weekend for a date then i"ll pick you up on..." he waited for her answer.

"Oh! on Sunday

Blu smiled at her "Ok lets see how about ... i pick you up at Noon?"

"Ok" she pushed the car door open and scrambled out as fast as she could. "So i'll see you then Blu" she shut the door and watched as he drove away.

What was she going to tell the guys tomrrow or should she even tell them anything at all she shook her head and walked into her appartment.she had to start dinner and wake up her did for work.

...Latter that same night at the Tranny Bar...

"So Blu-Kun did you talk to Harui?" Harui's dad asked as he walked up to the bar

Blu was drying off a cup he took out of the dishwasher. "Yeah i talked to her today...and we are going out this weekend." he smiled and put the glass down and got another one.

Harui's dad sat down he watched Blu as he went to fill someone's glass he was going to have to e-mail someone about this and get his help with this little side track his daughter was taking.

_hi everyone sorry if this is so short. (bows head) and i no my spelling is really bad i'm so so sorry. (bows head again) hope you enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO THERE EVERYONE I HAVE TO SAY THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE TO SAY TO ALL THE FANS OF KYOYA I'M SORRY (BOWS HEAD) BUT I JUST HAD TO DO THIS TO HIM. SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH. KEEP READING TO FIND OUT,

CAUTION!!!THIS CHAPTER HAS A SLIGHT YAOI SCENE SO DON'T LOOK IF YOU IF YOU CAN'T TAKE BOY LOVE.

_**and i always forget to put this but i do not own Oran High School Host Club in any shape or form.well i hope you enjoy and plz R&R and plz don't throw to many flames at me your friend athana233.**_

Chapter 5.

…. The Next Day….

Haruhi had tried to stay away from the guys it was harder then she thought it was going to be, the twins kept finding he not matter where she hid form them. She had finally gotten away from them without answering any of their questions about Blu-kun. Just then she spotted a bench under a tree when she reached it she sat down and let out a sigh then closed her eyes to enjoy the sun.

For some reason Mori somehow knew that he would find Haruhi in the direction he was heading. So he kept walking at this time of the day he didn't have to worry about his classes because he was on a break. When he stopped he noticed he was at the edge of the school's campus, he let out a sigh "I guess I'm not going to find her today." He thought to himself and was about to turn around when he spotted Haruhi.

As Haruhi sat there enjoying the sun a shadow suddenly blocked it. She slowly opened her eyes; she smiled and shook her head. "Of all the guys why did he have to find me?" she thought to herself. "Mmmm…Mori could you move over just a little bit" she waved her hand at him then closed her eyes.

He didn't move "Is something on your mind Mori?" she asked as she kept her eyes closed.

He was going to tell her how he felt about her no matter what but that guy from yesterday was still on his mind. "Who was that guy?"

She let out a sigh. "That was Airs"

He frowned down at her "Why was she using this guys given name?" he thought while still frowning "And"

She stood up she walked a few feet away from him. So with her hair hanging in her face hiding her eyes she was about to tell him the one thing that would push him away "Mori Airs well he..he" she took a deep breath and let it out as fast as she could "he's my boyfriend." She took a couple more steps away from him then started to run. If she turned around now she would lose her heart and she didn't want to do that, if she couldn't have Mori then she would stay his friend so she ran as fast as her legs could go.

"What the Hell was she thinking? Why didn't she wait for me to give her and answer?" His inner voice was mad really mad. He sat down on the now empty bench, with each passing minute he was getting madder.

!!BAM!!

Mori slammed his fist into the bench. He stood up his hand hurt he looked down at it he could tell that at least two of his fingers were broken; he shoved his hand into his pocket and headed back to the collage campus.

"This is bad" he thought when he got back to his campus he took his hand out of his pocked to look at it. It was turning blue he shook his head he could tell now the he had broken his whole hand and maybe his wrist also. There was only person who he could call at a time like this he pulled out his phone.

Kyoya listened to his phone ring "This better be important" he thought as he answered it

"Excuse me sir could you please take that outside," the teacher said to him.

Kyoya smiled his Oh so evil smile and left the classroom. "Talk" he said into the silent phone. All he could hear was someone breathing on the other end. "Is that you Mori?" still nothing "I'll take that as a yes. So what can I do for you?"

"I need your help Kyoya" Mori said in his small voice.

"You came to me for help not Hunny?" Kyoya smirked and started to head over to the collage "This must be something really bad if you had to call me."

"I can't go to Mitsukuni for this he will only get upset" the quiet voice said

"This is something I could use against him latter" he thought to himself "So tell me where are you." Kyoya was standing in the front to the collage.

"Right here."

Kyoya turned to look at him then shut his phone "Ok so what do you need help with?"

Mori brought up his hand up for Kyoya to see, When saw it he raised he left eyebrow "How did this happen?"

Mori shook his head "Wow he could care when he wanted too" his inner voice said. "….. Ummmm… I hit a wall"

Kyoya shook his head reopened his phone then pushed the number one. "This is Kyoya Ohotori. In going to be bringing a friend in so get me a doctor and a room have all this ready by the time we get there." He pushed the end button and hit the number two button, the phone on the other end rang once "Bring the car around to the collage entrance" Kyoya shut his phone and slipped it into the pocked in the inside of his blazer.

"If I know you this has something to do with Haruhi doesn't it" he waited for an answer but didn't get one.

…Three hours latter…

Mori looked down at his hand he had broken his wrist and his pinky finger and ring finger. How the hell was he going to protect anyone with his hand like this?

Kyoya stood next to the table looking at his friend.

"How the hell am I going to protect Mitsukuni and Haruhi with a hand like this" his inner voice yelled. Kyoya patted him on the back to get him out of his deep thoughts. "Come on Mori I'll have my driver take you home." After Kyoya put Mori in the car he watched it drive away. He turned and looked at the hospital and he was going to go visit the one person who he ever gave his heart to, he smiled a true smile of happiness then walked inside.

When he reached the room he tapped on the door. "Its open" a voice called out from within. "I thought you would be asleep by now" Kyoya said as he smiled at the person sitting on the bed.

Aiden smiled right back at him "Come on Kyo its not that late yet." Aiden patted the bed "Sit down"

As Kyoya sat down next to Aiden hey shook his head Aiden was the only person he let call him Kyo, he reached and cupped his cheek in his hand "How do you feel today?" he watched as Aiden closed his eyes and lean into his hand.

"I feel fine today Kyo… but you know you shouldn't be here if anyone found out they wo……"

Kyoya grabbed his shoulders and turned him to look him in the eyes "Aiden I don't care what happens I love you." Kyoya leaned in and kissed him it was soft at first then it got more passionate.

Aiden pulled away a little "Kyo I love you too…but I want us to wait until I get out of this damn place." He hung his head.

"I don't care how long it takes for you to get better I'll stay with you until you do." Kyoya said as he leaned in again and kissed him this time Kyoya ran his hand up Aiden's shirt, Aiden let a moan as Kyoya's fingers started to caress his tender nipples.

"Ahhh!! ….Kyo please don't… stop," he said as he shivered with pleasure

Kyoya smiled his devilish smile and started to unbuttoned Aiden's shirt "Are you sure you don't want me to stop" he asked as he kissed his was down to the nipples he was caressing.

"Ohh!!…Kyo you no what I mean" he blushed as he looked down at Kyoya's head

Kyoya smiled and ran his tongue over Aiden's nipple "I understand so I'll stop for now" Aiden smiled and laid down he reach up and pulled Kyoya next to him "lets stay like this for now ok Kyo." Kyoya laid his head on Aiden's chest and closed his eyes he was happy with the love of his life next to him as the thought came to his head he fell into a light sleep.

Outside the door stood Tachibana he would always watch over his young master and his lover he was glad that his master had found the one who could make his heart so carefree.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

When Mori entered his house the first thing he heard was his younger brother yelling at him.

"Bro where have you been? Haniozuka-San waited for you for sometime after your classes" Mori's little brother said to him. "He asked me where you were at but I had no idea" he scratched his head "Bro what the hell happened to your hand"

"Its broken" Mori wanted to laugh at the look of shock on his brothers face.

"Ok how did you of all people do that?!"

Mori shrugged his shoulders then went into this room. "Damn" he thought, he was going to have to come up with something and fast before he lost Haruhi he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

The rest of the week went by without her seeing Mori it was kind of sad now that she didn't see him as often, when they were in the club room they stayed on opposite sides of the room.

"Oh my dear brother I can't take all the tension in the room anymore we have to do some thing" Kaoru said as he wept and hung on to his much cuter brother (lol), Hikaru patted his head "Oh my poor dear brother its not worth your tears" with a finger under Kaoru's chin he brought his face up to meet his "My brotherly kiss will take all the pain of seeing these two denying each other away," he leaned in to kiss him (flowers and sparkles go here).

Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked towards the twins "Oh stop it you two…me and Mori are just friends." She smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru but they noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Kyoya watched this all from where he was sitting with one of his own customers. Then he remebered the e-mail he got from Haruhi's dad.

…. Flashback ….

After falling asleep in Aiden's lap Kyoya was woken up by a light tap on the door.

"Young Master is getting late we should get going soon" Tachibana said from outside the door.

"Kyo" Aiden ran his fingers through Kyoya's hair "Its time for you to go" he leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Ok" he stood up and straightened he clothes "I'll come visit you again soon" Kyoya leaned down and kissed Aiden full on the lips. Aiden smiled and watched as Kyoya walked out of his room.

Aiden held the pain in as long as he could when Kyoya left he let out a moan. He didn't want his lover to see him in so much pain he didn't have the heart to tell Kyoya that the pain was getting worse and all the doctors could do was give him more medicine for it.

When Kyoya reached his car he got in and picked up his phone he had left it when he and Mori had got to the Hospital. He got a light surprise when he noticed the name on the screen.

"Fujioka R…..Hummm, now what could this be about." He pushed the button and opened the e-mail. He had a slight grin on his face when he started to read what was on the screen.

To: Kyoya-kun

From: Ryo-chan

Plz tel me its not tru!

That big lug didn't tel

Her anything. U have to

Help me get blu away

From her. I'll do anything

Give u any thing. Just help me.

Kyoya's fingers moved fast over the keys. (well his thumbs did it was a text message)

(Beep) ….Message Sent…

Anything!? .

he smiled his evil smile and closed his phone. This was going to be good if anything bad was about to happen he could always use Fujioka Ryoji to get out of any trouble.

…. End Flashback ….

"Kyoya-san?" the girl across from him said.

He had a smile on his face "Oh I'm so sorry to ingnore you"

Haruhi sat with Kimberly and kept looking over her shoulder to where Mori was sitting with his costomers

Kimberly smiled before she took a sip of her tea "So Haruhi are you even a little worried about Mori-san?"

"What" she blushed a little "No" she stood up and picked up the tea try and walked to where there was an extra table in the room that had all the stuff the club would need to entertain their guests

"I need to stop thinking about him" Haruhi leaned both her hands on the table and took a deep breath "I can do this, its just like any other day here at the club" she shook her head and started to make a new pot of tea for her table.

"You know you can't keep this up Haruhi" Tamaki said to her. His voice was all it took for her to break down.

She turned to look up at him "Tamaki" she leaned her head against his chest. He patted the top of her head "If you just tell him how you…….."

"Tamaki you don't understand, I have a boyfriend." A hiccup escaped her.

"What are you talking about Haruhi? He hasn't told any of us this piece of information."

From where he was sitting Mori could not see Haruhi she was blocked by Tamaki's tall form. As he started to get up from his seat he felt a hand grab his.

"Mori-san is our time over already" the girl sitting next to him said. Mori looked down at her then sat back down.

"Come with me Haruhi" Tamaki turned her around and pushed her to the door. When they were outside the room Tamaki pulled out his handcerchif and handed it to her.

"Now tell me what is going on between you and Mori?"

Haruhi wiped her eyes then her nose. She looked up at Tamaki and took a deep breath then started to tell the whole heartbreaking story.

"So now on Sunday I have a date with Air's"

"Is this something you really want to do Haruhi?"

"Tamaki you don't seem to understand I only did this because I didn't want Mori to hate me, because of with I confessed to him."

Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder "Let me ask you a question Haruhi?" he put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him "Did Mori every say anything to make you think that he hated you or hates what you said to him?"

She shook her head "No"

"Well then should we go ask him?" he reached out to the door.

"No, no…" she grabbed his arm "In time ok"

Tamaki looked at her and smiled "alright but for now I think you should go home"

"I can't Tamaki I need to get my things, plus what would Kyoya say about me leaving the club so early?" she wiped her nose.

"let me handle Kyoya and the others you stay here."

When the door opened Tamaki walked in alone at first Mori was a little worried, then the twins jumped at him.

"Hey Tamaki where is Haruhi?" they said in unison

"Oh.. don't worry you two she's ok" he whisperd to them.

"Attion everyone but Haruhi has been excused for club for the remander of today so please feel free to have another date made with one of our other fine hosts." Tamaki smiled and waved his hand around to motion for the others to do their thing. After everything was under control he walked to Kyoya.

"Tamaki what's going on?" he asked with a forced smile on his face.

"I just thought she needed the dayoff" he said as he walked to the closet where they kept their book bags and other things they didn't need when they where hosting. He picked up her bag and coat and left the room without another word. once he was back outside the club room he handed Haruhi her things.

"Now go home and get some rest" he pushed her to the exit. she smiled at him and walked away.

Mori stood looking out the window after a few moments Tamaki came back into the room all smiles and sparkles. when he looked back out the window he saw Haruhi walking away form the building.

Mori closed his eyes "What am i going to do now" he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Haruhi woke up to the sun shinning in her face. All she wanted to do was fall back to sleep and not have to deal with what was going to happen today she had slept for two whole days and now was the day of her date.

"Hello my darling daughter time to wake up" he dad said as he stuck his head into the room (A/N: their apartment is so small that they sleep in the same room) Haruhi rolled over and stuck her head under her pillow.

"Go away dad!" said a muffled voice.

"Oh.. But I can't my daughter this is after all your first date" he said as he pulled the blankets off her. _"Even if it is with Blu-kun,"_ he thought to himself as he pulled the blanket off her and started to fold it. Haruhi growled then rolled into a ball she opened one eye and looked at her dad so she pushed her hair out of her eyes he stood there with a big smile on his face.

"Dad can't you call Airs and tell him that I'm sick or something." She sat up slowly

He shook his head no "Nope. Come on go take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready when your done" he turned to leave the room but stopped "Oh yeah and wear what I left for you.

In the tub Haruhi started to think of how she was going to get through this DATE it was not going to be easy she slowly sunk deeper into the tub she was starting to have second thoughts on dating Blu.

Ryo went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast oddly enough he had a somewhat evil smile on his face.

Ooooooo Flashback ooooooO

Ryo was walking through the bar with some drinks for some customers when all of a sudden his cell phone vibrated. He let out a squeak after setting down the drinks he pulled out his phone.

To Ryo-chan

From Kyoya-san

Anything?!

His fingers moved over the keys as fast as they could.

Yes!!

(Beep- Message sent)

Ryo looked at his phone and waited for a reply…….. (The phone vibrated)

…Lol…

Ok then don't worry I have a plan..

Ttyl…

With Kyoya on the case then his daughter was on the road to becoming the happiest girl in the world.

Oooooo End Flashback oooooO

Haruhi was standing in the bathroom in a towel drying her hair with a blow dryer. She looked at the dress her did had picked out for her it was really cute she thought. It was her favorite color yellow (A/N: I don't know if this is really her fav. Color I just guessed) and not just any yellow but all shades of yellow with the lightest yellow being almost white it also had small flowers at the bottom.

When Haruhi was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror she tried to smile but it just didn't reach her eyes, she let out a sigh and pushed her hair behind her eyes. Just then the door to the room opened and her dad came in.

"Oh my you look just like your mother" he walked closer to her and touched her cheek Haruhi blushed "Do I really?" he smiled and shook his head yes.

Ryo hugged her 'If only her mother could be here now' he thought to himself. Haruhi let him go when she heard the knock at the door.

"Hi Airs" she said when she opened the door.

"Wow Haruhi you look great" he loved how she looked in yellow

She put her head down and blushed "Thank you" she pushed her hair behind her ear again "So where are we going?" her dad handed her a sweater

"Oh I thought we would go to the Ohtori Amusement Park."

"Did you say Ohtori Amusment Park?" she said in shock.

"Is that a problem, if it is we can always go somewhere else"

"No..No its fine" she started to bite on her index finger "funny though the park they happen to be going to has the same name as Kyoya" she bit her finger a little to hard when she thought of this.

Ryo stood at the door waving at Haruhi and Airs until he couldn't see them anymore when he put this hand down he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone and hit the number 1.

"They just left.. They should be there in a little while" someone on the other end said something to him he nodded his head "Make sure she doesn't get hurt"

The person smiled his most devilish smile

"Oh you have nothing to worry about Ryo-chan she's in my hands now" Kyoya closed his phone this was going to make his day if not his year. He tapped his phone on his lips Aiden was going to love to hear this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**_Across town_**

Honey walked up the steps that led to mori's front door. As he was about to reach out and knock on the door the door swung open witch didn't surprise him at all.

"Welcome Haninozuka-San" the maid said to him as she bowed to him. Honey smiled at her "Thank you Lynn." He looked around "Is Mori around"

"Yes Sir he's in the Dojo right now.. would you like me to show you the way?"

Honey turned and started to head to the back of the house "No thank you I know the way"

The house hadn't changed in all the years that he and Mori had been together. He shook his head but now was time for change he wanted Mori to be happy and if Haruhi was that person to make him happy then he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

When Honey reached the Dojo he quietly slid open the door. He watched as Mori tried to do his daily workout, he shook his head when he noticed that Mori was having a hard time with this hurt hand. Honey cleared his throte Mori turned and looked at him.

"you no if you don't rest your hand it will only take longer for it to heal" he walked closer to Mori, Mori didn't say a word to honey, honey reached out for the kendo sword "You know I just got some news form Kyoya about Haruhi"

Mori slowly turned his head away from honey "What about her?" Mori didn't see but honey smile his most evil smile as he looked at his fingernails "It was just some stuff on that guy Airs Blu guy" honey looked up from his fingers "It seems that he's not the nice guy he told Haruhi he was or the boss at his work for that matter." He waited to see if there was going to be some kind of reaction for Mori.

"What the hell is going on" mori thought as he stood there listening to honey tell him that the guy that Haruhi was going on a date with today was not the good guy Haruhi thought he was.

He was going to have to do something and fast he didn't want Haruhi to get hurt he did after all love her. "what was that did he just say love" he could feel himself smile "that was right he did love her and now he was going to tell her even if it broke up the friendship he had with the other Host Club members.

"do you know where they went" Mori asked

hunny smiled at him "yes as a matter of fact I do"

"Umm…. Airs" Haruhi was having a hard time she didn't know if she should tell him who's family owned the amusemnent park or not.

"yeah Haruhi what is it" he looked really happy.

She didn't have the heart to tell him "Oh… its nothing" she looked out the window.

"I wounder what mori is doing right now?" she thought to herself as Airs parked the car.

Little did she know was that mori was doing the same thing she was doing and that was not parking a car but getting out of one.

When mori got out of the car he didn't notice that he was getting a lot of lingering stairs in his direction. But hunny did and that made him more curious about what Kyoya had planned for the two love birds.

When Airs and Haruhi walked up to the entrance of he Park they noticed a large group of girls waiting in line.

"stay here I'll go get the tickets" he said as he left her in the shade of a tree.

"wow can you believe it..?" some girls had walked closer to where Haruhi was standing

"I wounder what he's thinking doing something like this? If you ask me he's way to hot be this despret to want a girlfriend this bad" the girl was looking at a flyer.

"excuse me whats going on here today?" Haruhi asked

the two girls turned and looked at her "Oh some guy is going to go on a date with any girl who can find him in the park" the girls passed her the flyer.

Haruhi was shocked when she looked down at the paper in her hand it was Mori her Mori what was going on with the world. Little did she now but Mori was not to far form her.

When hunny and Mori walked into the park they noticed that there were more girls the guys.

"…" mori looked around there was no way he was going to find Haruhi in this crowd.

"takashi lets look over there" hunny was pointing at the entrence to the park.. "she will have to come through there right" they started to walk to the entrance.

For some reason Mori felt funny about something but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He was about to pull his cell form his pocket when all of a sudden a girl about the size of Hunny grabbed onto Mori, with a shocked look on his face he looked at the girl.

Mori started to push the girl away form him but his phone rang.

"hello Mori"

"Haruhi"

"I just wanted to talk to you before….."

"…"

"I don't know what I'm thinking……" she put her hand to her forehead awhile watching Airs standing in line for tickets.

"Haruhi I lo………(giggling in background)"

"Oh my…your with someone aren't you…..i should never have bothered you I'm sorry…" when she closed her phone she looked at it "I should have know… why would Mori pick me"

"Hey Haruhi I got the tickets lets go inside" Airs was waving the tickets as he walk closer to her. Haruhi smiled at him she was going to get through this day even if it killed her..

Mori was in total shock he was about to tell the girl he loved how he felt, when all of a sudden she hung up on him. The girl holding on to him looked up at him and smiled

"so I guess I'm the winner" she giggled and held tighter to him..

"…." Mori looked at Hunny, hunny shook his head. Just then Hunny's cell rang..

"hello"

"If you want your friend to get through this day I suggest you look at the billbord next to the entrence."

"who is this?"

"someone who cares about both of your friends"

Aiden hung up the phone and looked at Kyoya. "how was that my love?"

"perfect" Kyoya leaned closer to aiden and kissed his lips softly. "now I have to go I need to be there when the whole story comes together" Kyoya go up and walked to the door. "get some rest your starting to looking a bit pale."

Aiden smiled at him "yeah I will" he layed down and looked at the door as it closed behind Kyoya "Kyoya forgive me but I won't be here when you get back…." Aiden looked up at the celing he loved Kyoya but he didn't want him to be here when he took his last breath. The pain was out of control and he couldn't take it any more it was time to let go. His love would forgive him he knew that but it was hard. Aiden closed his eyes and took a deep breath with his last thoughts of Kyoya he let go. No more pain, no more…

On the monitor next to the bed was showing a flat line. The nurse on duty came rushing in and started CPR.

As Kyoya walked out of the hospital he looked up at Aiden's window he hoped when he got back that Aiden was feeling better.

Hunny looked at his cell when the caller hung up. When he looked at the billboard his heart dropped.

ATTION LADYS THIS MAN IS LOOKIN FOR THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS (Picture of Mori) BE THE FIRST TO FIND HIM AND YOU MAY BE THE ONE TO MAKE ALL HIS DREAMS COME TURE…

"Oh.. my goodness" hunny pulled on mori's sleve and pointed at the billboard

"what the hell was going on" mori thought to himself

"excues me miss"

everyone looked at Kyoya "but if you look at the bottom of the sign it say the game to fine this man here does not begin until Noon" he smiled his most evil smile. With that said the girl let go of Mori.

"Kyoya what is going on" hunny asked with a big sparkley smile on his face. (like he didn't no)

"well lets just say I want Mori to find the girl of his dreams. So I came up with this idea" Kyoya turned and looked at Mori. "so somewhere in here the girl of your dreams is waiting for you to find her."

"…..Haruhi…." Mori looked around "this is going to be hard" he rubbed his forehead. What the hell was he going to do.

A/N: sorry everyone for the long wait i've been trying to get something going for _**Why not**_ _**for my love..**_ so i'm soory it took me so long to update (bows head) don't hurt me plz..o and by the way if i made any spelling mistakes i'm sorry again i wanted to get something up for u all... so plz excuse my sloppyness...

R&R plz thanks athana233


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi walked to the nearest ride she was going to get this day over no matter what.

"Haruhi are you sure about this?" Airs looked at the ride it was an off the wall rollercoaster.

"Yes Blu" she grabbed his hand and ran towards the line.

Mori and Hunny were running for their lives

"what the hell was Kyoya thinking" Hunny thought as he was running

All Mori could think about was that phone call he got from Haruhi and how was he going to explain it to her.

"Oh.. ok that ride was a little hard to take" Haruhi thought as she stumbled a little as Blu pulled her to another one, she could feel her stomach heave a little as she looked up at the next ride.

The day was pretty much like this finally Haruhi had to take a break from the rides. Blu sat her down at a nearby bench and went to get her something to drink.

As she sat there feeling the sun hit her in the face someone walked up to her "So Haruhi do you like the rides?" the very familiar voice said.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Kyoya some how she could tell that he had something planed

She looked down at her folded hands "yes"

"What's wrong Haruhi?" he tilted his head to one side to get a better look at her "you seem upset"

"It's nothing" how could she tell him that she had intruded Mori on what she thought was a date.

"Haruhi would you like to go on a ride with me?"

She smiled at him "its nothing to crazy is it?"

Kyoya tried with all his might but he couldn't help it "hahaha!... No it's not that bad. It just happens to be that" he pointed to a very large Ferris wheel.yes Haruhi left without telling Blu

Mori was tired of running all he knew was that he needed to find Haruhi and explain to her what was going on and what she heard was nothing. He was about to stop running when he saw Haruhi and Kyoya not to far ahead of him..

"Takshi look it's her" honey shouted as they ran

"……"

Kyoya seen Mori and honey running towards them so he pushed his way through the line to get to the front. By the time Mori got to Haruhi she was about to get on the ferrris wheel with Kyoya there was no way he was going to let that happen. So with his last spurt of speed he pushed Kyoya out of the way and got on the ride with Haruhi.

Haruhi was feeling so down in the dumps that she didn't notice what was happening until she was pushed from behind.

Somehow she managed to fall on top of something firm yet soft "What is going on Kyo….ya" her voice was caught in her throat when she saw who she landed on.

"Mo….. Mori" she looked around for Kyoya.

Haruhi slowly got up and sat down on the one of the two seats. Mori watched as she dusted herself off.

"So I take it that this was all Kyoya's doing?" she started to laugh Mori sat and watched her.

"About your phone call"

"Forget about that…. It was nothing, I just wanted to talk to someone, plus I was brothering you when you were busy with someone." She turned her head to look out the window.

Mori didn't know what to say to his utter surprise he reached out and touched her face

"I Love you to Haruhi" he slowly pulled her closer

"Mo…ri" she closed her eyes and felt a shock of joy when his lips met hers.

Kyoya stood looking up at the Farris wheel. "Now its time for my own happiness to start." He thought to himself as he headed to the exit of the park.

When he reached the hospital he noticed that everyone was avoiding him he thought nothing of it. Until he reached Aiden's room.

The bed and the room were empty. He looked around "Nurse where is Aiden?"

She looked at him "I'm sorry sir he passed away an hour ago." With this said she left the room. Kyoya knew that this day was coming but he thought that his love for Aiden would keep him here a little while longer. His love was no longer with him but for that love he was able to have he would always keep Aiden in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Mori kissed her softly at first then his kiss got more demanding. he ran his tounge across her lips trying to her to open then to him, slowly she surrenderd to him. Mori slowly sliped his hand up her thigh. with a jerk she pulled away from him.

"Mori please not here"

"Don't push me away Haruhi" he pulled her closer, Haruhi closed her eyes and kissed Mori with all the passion she had.

ON THE GROUND

the guys looked up at the Ferris Wheel.

Honey looked at the twins "Do you think they will be happy together?" the twins looked at each other and smiled "we hope so" they said together..

Tamaki slowly walked away from Honey and the twins, he was happy two people that he loved in his life had found each other and he would be there for them when they need him...

little did he know but another of his friends was suffering at the loss of the person they loved

Hello everyone sorry for the long wait... i hope all of you who stayed with me until the end, and i hope u all enjoy this ending if not plz dont kill me.. and yes there might be a part 2...


End file.
